Teach Me
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: The story continues. Cleo takes a nose dive in an emotional roller coaster with Orphen at the controls, how long can she last before her heart gives out? Let us see if Orphen can handle Cleo at her worst. (OrphenXCleo) (Contains harsh language, and occasional sexual themes.) (From the manga not the anime)


~Alright, I've only read the manga of Orphen. Not to mention that it wasn't? or was finish but didn't end well. So I'm not exactly an expert of the story or characters, but I hope you enjoy it even though.~

~I do _**NOT**_ own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen~

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - First Getting a Job**_

* * *

**Cleo POV**

I had fallen a sleep on the hard wooden floor of the wagon, my back hurt like hell but nothing compared to how my neck felt. I lifted my upper body of into a lazily stretch as I yawned my sleep away. Majik to was out like a light, Reki had fallen asleep right beside my thighs. Leaning on one of my arms I used the free one to peek out of the curtains, I wanted to know if Orphen had fallen a sleep at the reins. Nope he was awake, he was whistling a small tune that I had no clue about. I slowly moved my legs away from Reki so not to disturbed him, I crawled my way to the front.

"Hey, you should sleep. It's dark out already."

I told him, I was not really in the mood to argue with him. So I took it slow with my attitude and didn't try to raise my voice. I leaned onto the small railings of the cart and looked up into the full mood sky. It was indeed a beautiful sight to see, and to share it with only Orphen was a nice feeling.

"We don't have camping gear, we don't have food, nor do we have money. I wonder who it was that was responsible for all this misfortune?"

He replied with a snarly and sarcastic tone, I could feel a vain on my forehead swell. '1...2...3' I counted up the numbers to cool myself down. 'No arguing right now!' I repeated this over and over before I wanted to talk again.

"Sorry."

I apologized, not that he would take me seriously. He never does, especially when I ask him to teach me sorcery, all I want is to learn some magic. And maybe...Be near him. But the dude attracts girls like a magnet, I suppose I'm one too. At first I only saw him as a friend, also a teacher in magic. Back then I also tried to get him together with my own older sister. They EVEN kissed! Well more like she kissed him but still counts when he accepts it. I really regret doing that, cause now I know my sister likes him too. I can't bring myself to break her heart.

"That's the first, what changed? You're on your period or something?"

That comment earned him a hard punch to the back of his head, I watched as the area swelled. He had yelled 'OWWWWwww!' when I hit him, that earned the attention from the rest. Majik opened his eyes even more sleepily than I did, he rubbed one eye with his hand and looked at me then to Orphen now with an injured head.

"What did Orphen do this time?"

He asked with slur in his voice, I eyed Orphen with a glare the turned to Majik with a smile on my face.

"It was nothing."

Clearly Majik could tell that Orphen made a terrible mistake in words and paid the price, Reki walked slowly to me with his cute dark blue paws. Reki is a Deep Dragon that we just recently keep as a pet, actually it was me who took him in. Orphen didn't want anything to do with it. After that small incident we all stayed silent as the cart bobbed up and down, rattled side to side as it hit rocks, curves and potholes. It was deafeningly silent, I'm not one to really stay quiet, but it was peaceful I'll admit.

"Alright We're almost nearing a town, I see light up a head."

He told use, Majik jumped (kinda, can't really jump inside the small wagon space.) for joy and rushed to the front were I was. He filled up the space on the other side of me as he leaned forward to pot the distant lights. I turned my head and looked up ahead. Lights glimmered amazingly in the darkness of night, almost like fireflies.

_~LATER~_

We managed to make into town before midnight, but honestly I don't see why we needed to get to town. If we have no money then how are we going to afford an inn? Since he insists that he's the smart one I'll let him handle the sleeping arrangements. He pulled the wagon beside a stable and put the horse away to rest, he pulled out some things out of his pants pocket and handed it to the owner. So he did have money, the damn lying bastard! Whatever! I just want some sleep.

"Hey Orphen, where are we sleeping tonight?"

I was reluctant to ask but I wanted to know anyways. Orphen turned around to look at both Majik and me who were waited patiently for an answer. I looked him up and down, he was indeed a handsome boy. No doubt about that. His clothes fit him well, even with that nasty personality of his. But does he ever change clothes? No, he always has to have Majik clean them. To bad for Majik because I'm the same, though I have different clothes. Orphen always has black pants with red armor like boots, black T-shirt, and a black silver lined leather vest. The dragon wrapped around a sword necklace shined in the moon light, his red-head band no longer looking red. I couldn't help but stare a little longer at his big hands covered by fingerless gloves and a metal plate on the back of it. It was those hands and toned arms that picked her up effortlessly when he saves me. I enjoy the excitement every time we run into trouble, maybe because it is so different from my boring life at home.

"Here."

His fact like voice broke my running wild imagination, to follow what he was now explaining. I looked past him and that was there was the stables. He wants us to sleep in the stables?! No way in hell!

"Well then, you too can sleep there. I'm going to sleep in the much more comforting air of the wagon, thank you."

I dramatically turned my back on them, Reki was in my arms the moment I left the wagon. He looked up at me with his green eyes, so deep. I see why his race is called the Deep Dragon. But he looks more like a puppy than a dragon, but I really don't care he's just too cute. I raised him above my head and giggle at him.

"So cute."

* * *

**Orphen POV**

"What's with her?"

I pointed towards the small feminine frame walking away with her pet above her head. I turned to looked at my apprentice. He looked back at me with eyes that reflected my own. He was clueless too. She honestly didn't expect to get a room at an inn, did she? I thought I told her that we had no money. The best I could do for us was this stable. Gezz that girl can be so complicated. I sighed deeply.

"Maybe it was what you said to her earlier?"

Majik asked, I fell back onto the hay. It was actually a lot more comfy than it looked, don't see why she didn't join us. Whatever it was she was going through I hope it passes by fast. Another sigh escaped my mouth, this time it was of exhaustion. I had to stay up all the way here while the two brats sleep away in the back. She could have offered to drive the rest of the way when she woke up! Dumb girl. Majik took his place a small distance away from where I was, he lay on his side and looked at me.

"Cleo is acting a little odd. Don't you think so to Master?"

The kid always calls me master, I thoroughly enjoy it. Makes me feel superior, but I suppose one day the pupil will have to surpass the master, right? But I don't see that happening anytime soon. I closed my eyes when I replied.

"Yeah, she was rather quiet on the way here. But I bet it's about her period. It's a girl thing."

Before I could open my eyes I was hit rather hard on my forehead by a metal object, I jumped my torso off the ground to see a shove in between my legs. She threw a **_SHOVEL?_**_ A shovel?!_ Is she insane I could have died! It could have taken my head off or cause serious fatal head injury. I picked it off my lap and tossed it to my side.

"Crazy girl! Are you trying to kill me?!"

I yelled at her, she was in the middle of re-entering the wagon when she replied back to me.

"Yeah! A matter of fact, I was! Jerk!"

She huffed then let the wagon curtain fall and separate her and the rest of the world. She is the most nerve-racking girl I ever meet! All she ever does all day is cause trouble and repeatedly ask me to teach her magic. Which is impossible, no one in her blood line was a sorcerer. Magic is passed down by blood and she doesn't have that. It almost seemed like I got to her once but...She just bounced back up and keep her begging. But I'll admit I admire her determination, it's that kind of attitude that would have gotten her far in apprenticeship.

"Umm... Good night Master."

Majik gave me one last look of pity then turned to the other side, his back towards me. He may have blood of a sorcerer but he is nowhere near mastering it, his barely got any backbone and will to fight. To put it simply he's weak, and a coward. I suppose we'll have to stay a few day her in town to raise enough money for our next stay at a different town. Hopefully Cleo doesn't spend it all on unnecessary materials like jewelry and toys. Damn hard to find a job though, don't have much of a choice.

* * *

_Next Morning_

**Cleo POV**

I woke up in the wagon again, I was painfully on my back. God not sleeping in a bed was getting to me. I peeked out to see Orphen and Majik talking, they somehow had serious faces on. What could they be talking about? Instead of getting out from the back were the would spot me I left from the front. I skillfully moved with in the woods beside the stables to get closer. As soon as I was in ear shot I stopped, I didn't want to risk them finding me.

"We seriously need money. I don't know how much longer we can take this, she always spends it on stuff we don't need."

Orphen told Majik. The jerk, if it was that bad you could have just told me outright.

"I must agree Master, we need to get ourselves jobs to fill our hungry stomachs."

Majik rubbed his stomach in a circular motion which identifies as 'hungry'. Even Majik?! He agreed, damn and all the effort I go through to make them breakfast, lunch, and super when we *did have food. I worked so hard to make it good, Orphen manages to chow down but...Majik thinks it's horrible. I know I'm not the best but, it counts for effort right? I'm always trying.

"We can't have Cleo cook for use from now on! My stomach suffers from indigestion all the time, I feel like I'm about to die from puking my guts out."

I wasn't that shocked to hear Orphen say it like that but some how it hurt, my heart felt like it was failing on me. Really? You think it's that horrible Orphen? I wasn't watching them any more, I turned my back and got myself into a ball. My vision blurred with tears. Orphen doesn't like my cooking, Majik doesn't like my cooking. Orphen always thinks I waste the money, even Majik thinks the same. Then there is that Orphen thinks I'm a pain for always asking him to teach me, he made it pretty clear before that I would never be able too. 'It's not in your blood' he says. I know his right but I didn't want to give up. I really didn't. But I suppose I'm worthless to them, I'm not their cook, not Orphen's apprentice or even his lover. I'm not bring in money rather I'm taking it. ...And I'm always in the way in battle.

Boring life here I come.

But before I go home I guess I should get them some money, I can get a job. I'm not **THAT** worthless, I won't let myself be. Get the money, go home, forget. That's how my plan is going to work. I'll split the plan in three, _stages 1_; get a job for the next few days, split the money. Some for my financial way home, the rest to them. _Stage 2_; Find the fastest way home, horse wagon, anything. _Stage 3_; forget about everything, forget about the fun. The friends, the boy I had somehow fallen for; forget Orphen.

* * *

~LOL She's being very emotional already! Maybe it _really _is her period~

**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated~**


End file.
